Smells of Cinnamon
by MistressMichaelis
Summary: With the all powerful demon at his command, Ciel phantomhive is the most powerful noble of the underworld; the Queen's watchdog. But, Could the little earl be falling in love with his seemingly perfect Butler? THIS STORY WILL HAVE SMUT, VIOLENCE, MATURE IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS. If you are sensitive to such material, PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE.
1. Chapter 1

"Think Carefully… If you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach"

"Do you really think that one among the faithful would sink as low as to summon someone like you?"

The Demon chuckled maniacally, eyes a glowing a bright magenta, staring at the small boy locked in a cage at his feet. Pentagram drawn on the floor with his own blood, he had indeed summoned a demon of the highest caliber to his side.

"I'll ask but once more; do you wish to form a contract with me?"

"I do!"

* * *

"Good morning, young master. It is time to wake up"

Each and every morning had begun with phrases similar to this. Sebastian walked to the curtains and abruptly opened them, letting the bright morning sun gleam through the skyscraper windows of Earl Phantomhive's quarters.

Ciel opened his miss-matched eyes to the harsh light of the sun. Looking at the clock, he decided he'd rather not fight about getting out of bed with his Butler. Previously, the covers had been rudely yanked from above him, effectively but abruptly forcing the Earl awake.

"Breakfast today consists of fried eggs with a side of bacon, toast, and a tea of your liking. I can also offer you any fruit juice you may desire, or a glass of fresh spring water."

"Tea." The young earl said, rather grumpily.

"Today, you have a meeting with the owner of your factory in the states. I believe he is from the state called Massachusetts, so you shouldn't be too bothered by his accent."

"Sebastian, don't joke about those things. Bard's accent irritates me enough even though he has picked up a bit of a British flare to it. I can't imagine how awful it would be for me to travel there."

Ciel was quite irked about the dreadful American accent. He couldn't see how they could bear to talk with such over pronounced 'R's. Surely his own mouth would grow tired of speaking from all the extra work it would have to do.

"Just bear with it for the time being, my lord." Sebastian said, sighing. His master was known for being disagreeable and stubborn. He walked over to Ciel's wardrobe and began to look through his clean, hand-tailored clothes for something suitable.

"Are these to your liking, master?" Sebastian asked, holding up his clothes.

"Yes, those will be fine." The 13-year-old replied, observing the outfit. Sebastian always had the best sense in style, even though he wore he same dull black butler's outfit every day. Ciel had seen him under dressed a few times; His shirt untucked and unbuttoned at the top, showing off a bit of his winter white skin. For some odd reason, it made shivers crawl up his spine every time he saw Sebastian's exposed chest.

Sebastian began dressing the small earl, beginning by unbuttoning his nightshirt delicately and pulling it up and over his heads. Then, his undergarments were shed, quickly be replaced with new ones.

Sebastian tenderly slipped the tight-fitting dress shirt on, buttoning every button with such graceful swiftness that could only be achieved by demonic perfection.

"Please stand up, my lord."

Ciel complied, his entire lower half on display for Sebastian. He had to admit, Ciel did look rather attractive. His body was maturing rapidly, muscles becoming stronger and more toned than ever. Sadly, he had yet to hit his growth spurt, remaining at a short 161cm. His legs were long and lanky, making up the majority of his body. Sebastian slipped the black fabric over Ciel's legs, observing the flawless winter white skin. His knees just peeked out from underneath his shorts, exposing his legs just enough to drive any girl mad. Sebastian slipped his brown socks over, and buckled the leather guarders. Then, he clipped the suspenders to Ciel's slender back, looping them to his torso and the front of his torso. Lastly came his shoes, complicated knee-high laced boots. Sebastian laced them perfectly in an instant. He rather liked how they hugged his master's slender legs so tightly.

Sebastian poured Ciel a cup of Earl Grey tea and handed it to Ciel, with a scone for good measure. "Breakfast will be ready in but a few minutes, my lord. You are welcome to come down when you are ready."

Ciel nodded and returned his teacup to the trey. At that, Sebastian bowed, his hand to his breast, and left. Ciel watched his butler's hips sway as he walked, his tailcoat swinging just a bit. He wouldn't admit it, but he found his butler very attractive. From his beautifully carved facial features to his slim, nimble body, Sebastian was a true masterpiece; his crimson eyes never failing to enchant Ciel with their beauty.

'No…' Ciel thought, trying to shake the odd feeling of attraction he had towards his butler. 'I can't have these emotions towards the being whom I promised my soul to.' The bluenett was thoroughly conflicted.

'So many things are wrong with a relationship with my male butler. Society today condemns homosexuals and homosexual relationships. If word were to spread, this would also be considered pedophilia and there is absolutely no explanation for that. Additionally, He is my butler. What a scandal it would be! No… I cannot show any interest in my servants.'

He refused to believe he was attracted to an older man. No - demon. The very demon meant to devour his entire soul once his revenge had been completed. A soulless beast could never feel the human emotion of love, even if it wanted to. Ciel could not fall in love with a demon. It was literally impossible, or so he thought…

* * *

"Mr. Morrill, I greatly appreciate your services in my new Funtom food factory in the states. Candy factory in the states." Ciel said, charming his own business associate, despite his youthful age

"Well, I am happy to work for the wonderful Funtom company. However, it seems as if the production machines are breaking down much more often than they should and I would like to request additional financial aid for repairs and replacements." The New Englander said in his heavy accent, much to the displeasure of Ciel.

"Yes I have been getting several of those complaints from various workers by letter from that particular candy factory. So let's say about 50,000 US dollars for starters, and then write if that doesn't take care of the problem."

"Thank you very much, Lord Phantomhive." The young factory manager said, shaking the even younger boy's hand. Truly, it was a bizarre sight to see; a university graduate shaking the hand of a very powerful thirteen-year-old boy.

"I have a carriage waiting outside for you. Have a nice day, Mr. Morrill."

The door shut as Mey-Rin led the young American out of the room. "Ugh…" Ciel groaned, laying his arms on his desk and his head on top, face down.

It had been quite a long day for the young Earl. Promptly after breakfast, his temporary tutor, Sebastian, had begun drilling him with French exercises. Occasionally he would earn a swift slap on the palms of his hands from the demon for an incorrect translation, followed by a cheeky smile from Sebastian.

His palms were screaming red by the end of French.

Next came dance, also to be taught by Sebastian (to Ciel's displeasure). Months and months of work had done nothing to rid the earl of his two left feet. The earl simply couldn't dance!

"My lord, you need to relax and do not tense your muscles. Let the movements flow from your muscles and onto the dance floor." Sebastian said, twirling him around teasingly.

"You're too tall, Sebastian!"

"Well why don't I simply get on my knees to make us even?"

Ciel didn't respond, but instead blushed as Sebastian knelt down; now eye level with Ciel. The younger crossed his arms, quite embarrassed. "Stand back up, Sebastian. You can't possibly dance properly like this."

Sebastian did as he was told, but then thought of another idea. "Master, stand on my feet as I lead you in this dance."

Ciel's eyes widened, but then he scowled at being treated like a child. "That is something a father would do to his daughter. You are by no means related to me, Sebastian and I am not a little girl" He said swiftly

"But does it not work?" The raven asked. "And I know for a fact you look simply ravishing in that little pink frilly dress of yours."

Ciel huffed, then reluctantly placed his tiny feet on Sebastian's larger ones. The music began from the record player in the corner and Sebastian began to dance. Ciel was enchanted by the fluidness of his butler's motions. Such perfection and grace could only be found in an entity. The smaller male looked up into crimson eyes with wonder as they spun in circles together

Sebastian couldn't help but enjoy the slight blush slowly creeping its way up his master's cheeks. He thought it was simply adorable. Soon enough, Ciel was dancing on his own subconsciously and Sebastian decided to have a bit of fun with his little master. He suddenly dipped Ciel low to the ground, receiving a very surprised gasp from the bluenett.

"Did you enjoy that, young master?" Sebastian asked in a seductive tone as he pulled Ciel to his own chest by the waist, lips mere inches apart.

Ciel looked away in embarrassment. He was indeed enjoying this - more than he would ever admit. He blushed hard as Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"Is that a blush I see, my love?"

"Who said I was your boyfriend?" Ciel snapped back, shocked at Sebastian's sudden approach. The raven simply continued to smile cheekily as a pillow his the side of his face

"Really master, resort to such childish actions as pillow throwing?" Sebastian sighed, fixing his hair. "Well, I suppose this brings an end to our dance lesson, and the rest of your lessons for the day. Dinner will be served in an hour, so I suggest you review this letter from the queen in your spare time.

"What is it about?" Ciel asked, holding his hand out for the envelope

"A woman named Amelia Dyer is suspected of 'Baby farming'; a money-making foster care technique where a woman would be paid a certain amount of money to the baby farmer to foster her 'invalid' child. However, instead of fostering the children, the baby farmer would kill the baby by starvation or other means and pocket the money. Amelia has been long under investigation of Scotland Yard, but to no avail. It is rumored she is under several aliases and is currently in hiding. She has been convicted twice of mental insanity and several times for drug and alcohol abuse. The queen wants you to put the murdering of these babies to an end and arrest Amelia Dryer."

"Well, this does indeed sound like a case fit for a Phantomhive. We shall begin investigations as soon as possible. What kind of twisted mind would kill innocent babies for a measly five pounds or so?"

"Actually, often a very prestigious noble family may pay up to seventy pounds if they want the secret to be contained. Quite a lot of money for someone so desperate."

"Yes, but that is still utterly disgusting. Nevertheless, I would like you to make a list of possible victims and interview them all about this Amelia Dyer, or whoever was the baby farmer. The tricky part will be finding all of her aliases."

"Of course, my lord. When would you like me to begin?"

"Hmm… Perhaps tomorrow morning whilst I am accompanying Elizabeth to the winter frost festival."

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing to his master.

At that, Ciel resumed his paperwork, slowly creating his own little work bubble.

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

_Author's note: This is my first fanfic I'm actually going to post. Tihs will be multi-chapter and I suppose, very poorly edited. (I'm way too lazy to go and read over my clumsily scrawled sentences) so bear with me. Review please! I promise the chapters will be released in a steady flow. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciiiieeeelllll!" Elizabeth shrieked the very instant she saw her fiancé.

"Elizabeth! How have you been?" Ceil stuttered as all the air was promptly squeezed out of him in a rib-crunching hug.

"Oh I've been fine, but not nearly as fabulous as I am feeling now I'm with youuu!" She squealed, kissing his cheek flirtatiously. "You know, the frost fair hasn't been held in about eighty years and I thought this would be so romantic if we went together. And here we are! Oh Ciel, isn't this wonderful?"

Ciel could already feel a headache setting in. "Calm down, Elizabeth. It's simply too cold for you to be this excited."

"I told you, call me Lizzie! Honestly Ciel, you don't have to be so formal with your future wife. It's simply unnatural!"

Elizabeth's constant supply of energy was one of the reasons Ciel disliked her as a fiancé. She was much too upbeat for Ciel's liking. Her obsession with cute things was enough to drive the bluenett up the wall and around his entire estate three times over. He never understood why his parents had wanter them to marry in the first place. Age, he supposed. They were great childhood friends, but that had all changed after _that month..._

"Ciel, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. "You were just staring at that ice sculpture. Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yes, something about the toy stand over there" Ciel completely made that up, hoping Elizabeth had rambled enough to have reached the subject.

"Ciel, I was talking about our wedding! I was saying how romantic it would be if we got married on the Thames. The snow and the ice sculptures! Oh sebastian could build us the most wonderful ice Gazebo, couldn't you, Sebastian?"

"Of course, my lady." Sebastian said, smiling and bowing to his master's future wife. "What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do something as simple as that?" He chimed, receiving a glare from Ciel.

"Oh Ciel look! an Ice rink. Let's go ice skating. Can we, Ciel? Pleeease!" Lizzy said, jumping up and down with each word.

Ciel had never learned to ice skate and didn't want to embarrass himself in public. The press would have a field day. "But we do not have our ice skates, Elizabeth. Besides, I never learned how to Ice skate." He finished with a sigh. His parents hadn't been alive long enough for him to learn because the river Thames had never frozen over enough.

"I could teach you if you'd like, young master. There are rental ice skates in the shack nearby you can all use. Ice skating is one of the skills you would usually learn at a young age, but seeing as you never had the opportunity to be a child, I suggest learning now." Sebastian said, leading the tweens to the stand with Ice skates.

The stand was small, painted a dark blue with grey faded shingles on the roof (if it could be called a roof). Ice skates were hanging everywhere; the ceilings, walls, even door frames. Wooden and steel blades hung everywhere.

"Sir, I would like three pairs of figure skates. A men's size ten and a size seven as well as a women's size five."

The man gave him the skates and took the small pouch of money. "Hey, you gave me too much! Sir!"

"Keep the change" The butler said simply, waving his hand behind his back.

Ciel and Lizzy were sitting on a bench near the river waiting for Sebastian to come back. "It's about time. What took you so long?"

"I apologize, but I had to guess your shoe size, seeing as you have all of yours custom made." He said, sighing and holding up the very small skates.

Elizabeth took the boots gently from Sebastian's hands and promptly slipped them on expertly, lacing them swiftly with skilled fingers. She tucked the extended ends of the laces into her boot as she looked over at Ciel, who wasn't faring as well.

"Ciel... what are you doing?" Lizzy asked, watching her fiancé struggle with his skates. The laces were now in knots, thanks to his handiwork.

"Really, young master. You could have simply _asked_for help, rather than making the task more difficult beforehand." Sebastian sighed, kneeling at Ciel's feet, having already slipped his own on his feet and laced them with perfect knots. He skillfully untied the several knots Ciel had managed to tie into the black laces and straps, then slipped them onto Ciel's foot with ease. "A perfect fit." He said, finishing with the complicated laces.

"Ouch! they're too tight, Sebastian! It hurts!" Ciel whined, unaccustomed to the stiff boot squeezing his ankles.

"I'm sorry master, but they have to be tight. Otherwise, you could easily injure your ankles."

Ciel groaned. These were surely worse than his high heels he occasionally wore.

"Come on, Ciel! Let's go! I just think Ice skating with your fiancé is so cute!" Elizabeth said, running over to the cleared out rink.

"Wait up, Elizabeth. I'm comi- WHOA! ugh..."

"Young master, do you need assistance?" Sebastian asked, skating over to him. The butler offered a black gloved hand to the struggling earl with a slight smirk. He couldn't help laughing at his usually composed and dignified master sitting on his backside on the ice.

"Shut up" Ciel said, reluctantly grasping Sebastian's hand as he was hoisted up to his feet.. His legs felt like jelly on the ice as he tried to take a step. "Wahh!" He closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead, he found himself staring into the crimson orbs of his butler. For a moment, he remained motionless; enchanted by the beauty in his demon's eyes.

"Young master, I believe you are in need of further instruction. Would you allow me to teach you to skate?"

Ciel sighed. "Fine. Help me to my feet first."

Ciel was wobbly and clung to Sebastian's arms as his ankles threatened to fail him. 'S-sebastian!"

"Come on, young master. Have some fun for once! Ice skating is very simple." He said, slowly skating backwards, pulling Ciel with him. "All you have to do is push off with one foot and glide. Don't lift your feet off the ice. Simply glide along it, occasionally pushing yourself along.

"Ugh stop showing off, Sebastian." Ciel said, very frustrated. He saw how skilled the butler was on ice the previous year, ashamed at his own lack of mere balance..

Sebastian let go of Ciel's hands, only to appear behind the smaller boy seconds later, holding to his waist. "Is this better, my lord? Now you can't see me," He said into Ciel's ear.

Ciel muttered curses under his breath as he began to skate with Sebastian's help. "Let go of me, Sebastian. It's improper for a butler to touch his master in such a way."

"Oh, would you prefer another area of contact, my lord? Perhaps the legs?" Sebastian asked seductively, emphasized by a small squeeze to the thigh.

_***Slap!***_

"Don't you_dare_ touch me like that in public" He said lowly with clenched teeth, eyes boring into Sebastian's as he felt a blush grow on his cheeks.

"Oh young master, but I thought you liked it? I can always hear your soft moans in the bathroom when I massage you in the bath" He teased, taking a step away from Ciel as the stinging sensation wore off. It was such fun to embarrass his master he just couldn't resist the opportunity.

"Shut up! If the press sees you, the Phantomhive name will be ruined!" Ciel was squirming his way out of Sebastian's grasp, just as Lizzy twirled over in her frilly red dress.

"Ciel! Come and skate with me! You're a big boy and don't need to cling on Sebastian. You know, I used to figure skate when we were little while your parents kept you at home. I could teach you how if you'd like." She said, skating circles around her betrothed.

"Elizabeth, let's simply skate around the rink like normal couples and talk." Ciel suggested, smiling softly at his cousin.

Lizzy nodded, taking Ciel's hand while she led him to the edge of the rink, instructing him on how to skate. She took both of his gloved hands in hers and glided backwards, looking adoringly into his big blue eyes.

Sebastian on the other hand skated to the middle of the rink, where all the professionals were. _'Might as well brush up on my figure skating'_He thought. Taking off backwards, He extended his arms outwards like wings, preparing himself for his first jump in years. He was practically flying as he took off his left foot into a triple axel, landing perfectly on his right and gliding backwards towards his master and lady Elizabeth. '_I've still got it'_ He thought to himself, smiling as he stopped next to his master.

"Sebastian, that was amazing!" Elizabeth squealed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Ciel was very surprised as well. He had seen Sebastian skate before, but only in emergency. Now, his butler was almost like a swan; graceful and as light as a feather on the ice.

"Yes, Sebastian. Where did you learn that?"

"I had trained in the Netherlands with a few skating instructors. Several of them would like to make skating an official competitive sport, considering the physical capability needed to perform such stunts." Sebastian explained to Ciel's amazement. '_Is there anything he can't do?'_The boy thought.

"Well done, Sebastian. And you didn't find the time to teach me the basics?"

"You never asked, young master." He replied simply, bowing on his skates to Ciel's irritation.

Elizabeth giggled. "Aww you're the only one here who can't skate."

"Lizzy..."

In a small attempt to hide her laughter, she gave Ciel a little peck on the cheek. Before he could protest, Sebastian pulled him by the hand to the center.

"Sebastian! NO! Bring me back to the fence when I can stand!" He demanded, but still clung to his butler in fear of falling.

"But you're doing so well, young master! Here, just take a few steps towards me."

Sebastian skated a few feet backwards; arms open as if he were playing with a toddler. Unsteadily, Ciel took a step with his right foot, trying to get used to the feeling of the ice. He took another few steps, his arms extended to the sides to keep his balance.

"Start with two steps, then let yourself glide across the glassy surface. That is how I started."

Ciel did as he was told. He took two steps; left foot then right foot and glided right into Sebastian's arms.

"Good job, young master." Sebastian said, kneeling down to Ciel's height as he tried to steady himself on Sebastian's shoulders. Ciel's scowl betrayed the glint in his eye when he was his butler look so kindly at him. For a moment, he saw his father through those eyes and that smile. He was sure it was only a phantom. Only in his imagination would his demon butler have kindness in his heart. '_Impossible'_ he thought, shaking his head to rid himself of the idea his butler had a heart. No… he was a monster from hell without a heart and without a soul.

"Young Master, are you alright?"

"Yes, just fine Sebastian." He said, just as the scent of cinnamon washed over him. Sebastian smelt of cinnamon. His clothes, his hair, his skin even smelt like cinnamon.

"You smell nice, Sebastian" Ciel realized how strange that was a moment too late. '_You smell nice? What an awkward statement…'_ He wanted to bang his head into a wall for even uttering such a statement. He blushed a bright pink - which was very noticeable against his winter white skin.

Ciel needed to get the ideas out of his head, or he would begin to fall for his ultimate end. _'No, I like women… not men… I can't…' _If he was in fact gay, he could never reveal it. No, he would have to live his life out with Elizabeth as his wife.

'_What a dreadful life, being married to someone you don't love.'_

_"What do I smell like to you, Ciel?" _Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Ciel was truly convinced Sebastian had some unearthly ability to turn even a straight man gay.

"Cinnamon" He stammered before he knew the words were even coming out of his mouth. He immediately backed up as fast as he could in a vain attempt to escape the butler's little bubble of seduction. It backfired as his skates hit a hole created by a toe pick and he quickly landed on his rear end, surely bruising it.

"Damn it!" He groaned, trying to pick himself up from the ice. Sebastian pulled the earl back to his feet, holding Ciel a bit closer than necessary.

"Now young master, let us continue."

**_-TBC-_**

**_Author's note:_**_ Well, second chapter done! I had major writer's block until one of my friends gave me this cute little idea. The third chapter will be out much sooner than this was out. Please review and tell me about any major grammar and/or spelling errors you may find._


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINES LIMES.**

* * *

"Ugh. Ice is even more painful than stone. I hope I shall never have to do _that_ again."

"Young master, I'm sure

Lady Elizabeth will want to take you out again before the fair is over. I'm afraid you will have to endure the pain for a bit longer."

Ciel was black and blue all over from repeated impact with the ice. Every try started the same way; step, step, glide. Then, when he tried to take another step, he promptly tripped over a branch in the ice or a toe-pick hole. Sometimes Ciel would purposely fall into Sebastian's arms to smell the sweet cinnamon scent seemingly embedded into the raven's entire being. It enchanted the young earl.

"Sebastian, could you give me a massage?" He asked, not sure if that was an appropriate thing to ask of his black-clad butler. At the moment, Sebastian was busy scrubbing the snow, sweat, and dirt from Ciel's scalp and hair. His gloves were off, revealing the purple inverted pentagram on Sebastian's left hand. His black nails scratched the dead skin off his master's scalp with suds of the lavender scented shampoo he was using.

"it would be no trouble at all, young master."

Sebastian rinsed the suds of Ciel's head with a small cup. He combed the small knots out with his fingers, not feeling a need to retrieve a comb until the conditioner. He instead poured a bit of soap onto his ungloved-fingertips and slowly began rubbing circles into Ciel's small shoulders.' He skillfully massaged the knots out of Ciel's tense muscles with his thumbs.

"Aah…" The younger sighed. He was slowly unwinding under Sebastian's touch. It was surprisingly soothing.

"Sebastian, you're quite good at this." He remarked, feeling in a rather pleasant mood.

"I picked a few tips while living in Japan, as well as China. They specialize in reflexology and I was able to learn a few techniques in healing." He said, pressing into Ciel's shoulders a bit harder. "I know you won't lie it much master, but you seem much too tense, judging on your muscles. I think you should think about vacationing every once and a while, or at the least taking a day off. Too much stress is very unhealthy." He commented as his hands slowly worked their way down Ciel's back.

"Could you get my chest as well?" He asked, eyes closed as he was massaged.

Sebastian's hands mobbed around as he began to wash the dead skin off his master's body. The pads of his fingers ran over Ciel's small collarbones, massaging the skin gently with small circles. His fingers crawled down to Ciel's immature chest, making sure to wash every inch. Boldly, he reached down with his left hand and gently tweaked a small nipple with his fingers.

Ciel's eyes widened in shock, trying to process what his butler was doing to him. '_Maybe he's just trying to make sure every inch of me is cleaned.' _He thought

Sebastian saw a small blush growing on Ciel's cheeks, so he tried again, this time with both hands. His fingers rolled the dainty pink nipples in between soft fingertips, twisting them lightly as the boy gasped in pleasure.

"Do you like this, young master?" He asked, his voice as smooth as cream as his words reached the shell of Ciel's ear. They sent shivers down the young boy's spine as he felt himself becoming aroused.

"Hnn… " he muttered under his breath as Sebastian continued to pleasure him. The demon slowly turned Ciel's head with a finger at the chin and kissed him softly.

Ciel was startled. His butler was being quite gentle with him, more so than Ciel had ever expected. (not that he had ever fantasized about his butler) He wasn't sure whether to pull away or to pull Sebastian closer, so he simply sat there like an idiot, unmoving while he let Sebastian have his way with him.

Sebastian 's lips moved down Ciel's jaw, his tongue flicking a trail of saliva down to his neck. He slowly began sucking at the delicate skin of Ciel's neck, nibbling and biting at it; marking his prey.

The bluenett moaned, turning his neck to expose more skin for Sebastian's enjoyment.

"S-sebastian…" He moaned, becoming hard ad the feeling of Sebastian's tongue at his neck. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he was quickly losing himself in the haze of lust.

Sebastian reached down farther, continuing to fawn over Ciel's neck with his mouth while massaging the sides of small hips His fingers rubbed circles in the soft, slick skin underwater. His long fingers moved to Ciel's now rock hard erection and carefully teased it, letting only the tips of his silky fingers touch the sensitive skin of his arousal. Slowly, he took the entire 4 inches in hand and began to squeeze it slowly.

"Hah! Ngh… Ooh… S-sebastian!" He cried, the pleasure overwhelming his body as Sebastian began to pump his shaft, kissing Ciel in the process.

_***Knock, Knock***_

"Mister Sebastian, Master Ciel? I have brought a few extra towels- Gah! I'm so sorry!" The red headed maid blushed harshly when he saw Sebastian massaging Ciel in _very intimate_ places, or so Sebastian's position initially suggested.

"Mey Rin, always knock _before_ you enter, not_ while _you enter! Haven't I told you this_ before?" _Sebastian asked, gritted teeth as he quickly removed his hands from Ciel's arousal.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Sebastian! I promise I'll knock next time, yes I will! She stammered, setting the towels on a small counter nearby and quickly curtsying herself out, handkerchief to her nose in a vain attempt to hide her obvious nosebleed.

The door shut and both males physically deflated as a sigh of relief left their lips.

_***Slap!**__*****_

Ciel's wet hand made the most satisfying sound when it mace contact with Sebastian's right cheek, leaving some bath bubbles on his skin and entangled in his hair.

"You are _not_ to do that to me _again._ **Do you understand, Sebastian?**" He said loudly, a stone cold glare shooting directly at his butler.

Sebastian chuckles. He knew this was merely out of embarrassment, though it wasn't the best idea to push Ciel any further. In good time, Ciel would open up, but for now, Sebastian could settle for this.

"Yes, my lord." He replied simply.

The rest of the bath continued as usual. Sebastian washed the suds from Ciel's skin, making Ciel's skin tickle with several unnecessary touches with his fingertips. He could feel goose bumps popping from beneath the pale skin.

Then came the all-important lavender conditioner, which the butler rubbed thoroughly into Ciel's blue mid-length hair. He retrieved a fine-toothed shell comb from the cabinet near the bath and began to comb out Ciel's silky blue hair. Sebastian liked Ciel's hair. His youth only added to its softness and the bright blue color was so unique to his master.

After one more rinse, Sebastian deemed Ciel clean.

"We are done, young master. If you would be so kind as to step out."

Ciel pulled himself up to his feet, slightly unsteady from the slippery porcelain of the bottom of the tub.

Sebastian held up a hand for Ciel, helping him out of the tub. He quickly retrieved a fuzzy blue towel from the cabinet in the corner of the tiled bathroom and dried Ciel off with it. Inch by inch, he worked his way up from the top down, starting with his chest and delicate arms, drying the skin thoroughly. Then he moved farther down, rubbing Ciel's hips and each leg with great care to make sure every inch was dry. He finally rubbed Ciel's now flaccid penis gently, teasing him with small squeezes before his hand was slapped away. Finally, he took another smaller towel to rub Ciel's blue locks as Ciel was wrapped tightly in the towel. He rubbed Ciel's scalp thoroughly, digging in with his black nails and squeezing the water out of his hair.

Ciel stood there, silently. It was quite the awkward for him to simply stare at his butler drying him. "Sebastian, I'm getting rather itchy. Could you possibly find a lotion or ointment I could use to soothe my skin?"

"Of course, my Lord. What scent would you like?"

"Hmm… do we have Coco butter, or possibly vanilla?" He enjoyed smelling of sweets, even if he wasn't eating any at that given moment.

"I'm afraid I don't have any vanilla for you. Will this suffice?" He asked showing Ciel the vile of coca butter scented liquid.

'_So much for smelling like sweets.' _Inspecting the vile, he said "Thank You, Sebastian."

"Would you like me to help you with that? Your back will be a difficult place to reach." Sebastian was hoping for a yes so he could finish what he had started.

Ciel, on the other hand, was done with his butler's sex games for the day. "No, I shall do this myself. Go fetch me a nightshirt while I quench my skin of its thirst.

Sebastian bowed himself out, closing the door as he headed to Ciel's sleeping chamber. He opened the door, viewing a large room with ceiling-high windows, dark blue paisley bedding on the canopy bed with midnight blue drapes. His carpet was a dark grey, speckled with white. Everything was dark in the room, excluding a few Funtom products at the foot of Ciel's bed.

The butler went over to the dark mahogany wardrobe against a wall and opened it, revealing all of Ciel's clothes hung neatly along a brass bar along the top. When looking through all the outfits, he didn't find a single nightshirt. Just then, he heard small footsteps approaching the room, but they did not belong to his master.

"Oh, Mr. Sebastian! Sorry to bother ya but I need ta tell ya somethin'. Ciel's nightshirts needed to be washed again. Finny was gardenin' outside and all, then he accidentally flung globs n' globs o' mud all the way to the clothesline, where Ciel's nightshirts were dryin'. Mud got all over them, yes it did. "Don't worry though, Mr. Sebastian. I bleached the brown stains right outta' them, but I'm afraid there are no clean ones left for tonight." Mey-Rin said, fumbling with her words as she blushed.

Sebastian always made her nervous; not only because she had an enormous schoolgirl crush on him, but he could get very frightening when angry.

Surprisingly, Sebastian didn't yell at Mey-Rin, even though it was a waste of about 8 hours to wash and dry those a second time.

"Well, nothing to be done about it. I suppose he shall simply have to borrow one of my dress shirts." He said with a sigh, shutting the doors of the wardrobe with a snap. "Thank you for getting the stains out quickly." He said, before leaving Ciel's room.

* * *

Ciel was still sitting on a wooden stool when Sebastian returned, a large white shirt slung over his arm. He could tell it wasn't one of his own, but Sebastian's.

"Uhh… What're you doing, Sebastian? Where are _my_ nightshirts?" He asked.

"I'm afraid Finnian splattered all of them with mud while they were drying," He said, taking his dress shirt off his arm and holding it out for Ciel.

"They aren't ruined, but do need to be washed an additional time. I'm Sorry, young master. I'm afraid you'll have to borrow one of my dress shirts until yours are clean."

Ciel took in how large Sebastian's shirts actually were. Easily, they fit like a dress should, except for the sleeves. Sebastian's arms were much too long for Ciel to even come close to fitting into that large piece of fabric.

"You're too big, Sebastian. I'll never fit my arms through that comfortably."

"Well, we can roll the sleeves up, which may help temporarily. Otherwise, I can't do much more to help. Now, arms out." He said, holding out the shirt for Ciel.

Ciel spread his arms, waiting to be dressed. First came the ridiculously long sleeves, one after the other, followed by the countless buttons. Sebastian slowly rolled them up until they were just above Ciel's wrists.

Sebastian couldn't help himself. He thought Ciel looked simply adorable wearing his shirt. Though, it was more along the lines of what a lover would do.

Ciel sniffed the clean white shirt, inhaling his butler's intoxicating scent. He couldn't stop himself from hugging it, blushing as Sebastian watched him. He gave an innocent smile, returned with a soft look from Sebastian.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." He said, picking the young earl up.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and as an afterthought, snuggled into the butler's chest. The mansion was especially cold, seeing as it was the middle of winter, and the demon was surprisingly warm.

Finally, they arrived at Ciel's warm bedroom, fire flickering at a calming rate as Sebastian set Ciel on his comfy feather bed.

The bluenett snuggled under the comforter, only his head barely peeking out from below as his eyes closed, the little earl finally relaxing.

"Sebastian, come over here." Ciel said, gesturing with a hand peeking out from below the fluffiness.

The demon kneeled to be eye-level with Ciel, looking into his half-lidded eyes.

Suddenly, Ciel pulled Sebastian by the tie, so their lips touched briefly. He blushed immediately, then turned around to face the other side.

Sebastian was shocked. His master was so unpredictable. All he could do was smile, then give him a small peck on the cheek, like a lover would.

"Good night, Sebastian." Ciel said, yawning softly as his eyes completely closed.

"Good night, my lord. Today was a day of carefree relaxation, but tomorrow marks our first day investigating Amelia. Get a good rest, master."

Sebastian silently got up from the ground, walking towards the door. Finally, he blew out his candles and left.

'_And now to prepare for the next day.'_

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

_**Author's note: **__Review, Review, Review! Please tell me how to improve my writing, even if most of it was at 3 AM. I'm sorry I'm so slow. :(._


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know, I know. You all have been waiting nearly a year for this chapter to come out and I should probably be dead right now. I am still very much alive, but my inspiration for this story is dwindling. Please, continue to read, but I don't know when the next part will be released. Enjoy all!**_

_**WARNING: YAOI & SHOTA. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

* * *

"Ngh… hah… s-sebast…"

Truly, the young boy's moans were the most delicious thing he had ever heard.

"S-sebastian..."

The small erect piece of flesh in his mouth was almost as delicious as his master's soul; sweet, with a salty taste

"Gah! I'm going to-"

Sebastian's mouth was filled with a creamy white liquid as his partner climaxed, writhing and thrusting into his warm cavern.

* * *

The demon awoke suddenly, swallowing hard as he felt an imaginary lump in the back of his throat. His hair hung in front of his face, slightly damp from his own sweat. His heart was racing as he struggled to catch is breath from the erotic dream. It had been so life-like, he could have sworn it was real.

His morning wood crushed the small sliver of hope he had of the dream being reality.

'Damn… This isn't going away on its own…' Sebastian thought, gritting his teeth as he reached under his boxers, grasping his stiff erection. He shuddered under his own warm touch as he slowly began to stroke himself.

His index finger swirled around the tip, smearing the clear pre-cum collecting from his leaking hole.

"Hah…" He let out a moan. It had been months since he had last done this to himself. He surely wouldn't last long. Images of his dream raced through his mind as his head fell back, his eyes closed from the pleasure. His hand sped up, smearing his slick pre-cum along his shaft. He could almost hear Ciel's wanton moans. His hand began moving faster, squeezing painfully tight. He didn't care as he began thrusting into his own hand, losing himself in the need to release.

"Hah…" He cried, something inside of him finally snapping as he reached his climax. Long strings of thick white cum spurted out of the tip of his large member, splattering all over Sebastian's pale chest as he bucked his hips, riding out his orgasm.

Finally, his panting slowed as he sat up, his back against the headboard.

"Well this just won't do…" He said to himself, picking up a handkerchief from his nightstand. He slowly cleaned the sticky white mess from himself, though there was so much to clean up, he ended up having to use a second.

He was sure Mey-rin would go ballistic if she found these in the wash, so he set both of them aside to be cleaned later.

Looking in the mirror, he took in his disheveled appearance, hair slightly ruffled, cheeks flushed, and oh yes… he was naked.

Quickly he dressed in his butler attire, replacing his sleep boxers with fresh black ones. Checking the clock, he noticed it was still quite early; nearly 3 AM. Suddenly, his contract burned violently for about ten seconds. His master was having another one of his night terrors again; this one seemed the most extreme yet.

* * *

Ciel woke up abruptly, glanced at his clock, and tried to ease his nerves as his head sank back into his pillow. Dramatic scenes from that month came flooding back to him in his dreams, haunting him. Vividly the entire experienced played back to him through his mind; every shriek, every cackle, every crack of whip, every blister, bruise, and every single drop of blood. Ciel knew well these images would persist to dwell in the very depths of his mind.

The worst though, was the loss of innocence. Every inch of his skin was soiled in ejaculate, the psychopaths claiming their semen was a gift from god. The women and men took his virginity, and left him on the altar to suffer, dried cum and saliva dirtying his skin and hair. Sadists for sure, they cut and marred his skin, loving the gushing of warm crimson dripping down the altar. As they thrust into him, breaking not only his body, but his spirit as well. Every night, he forced himself not to cry, lest he become dehydrated and wither away.

In the very depths of despair, Sebastian seemed a savior to him. In those moments, he wanted to be with nobody else but his loyal demon; a powerful, strong, proud creature reduced to a mere servant. Anger boiled in what little blood he had left as he grew stronger, Sebastian teaching him the works of the adult world and the underworld, just as his father would have. Though, there was always an invisible separation between his father and Sebastian. The demon had become much more than a butler (regardless how humble he seemed), and not quite his father. He surely couldn't have this type of affection with his father.

Conflicted and confused, Ciel rested in his bed, curling up into the blankets with his bitter rabbit, a toy Sebastian had come up with. The rabbit's eye patch mimicked that of his own. If one were to take it off the right eye would be slightly tinted purple, a special touch from the demon. It made it truly Ciel, dressed in a tiny green outfit with a tiny ribbon tied in a bow (though, proportionately, it was quite large).

Ciel, feeling small, childish, and vulnerable, simply stayed there, unmoving and all sounds of distress muffled from the world by his puffy blanket. An hour easily went by, unconsciously shedding a few tears as he remembered his parents. He missed them so dearly, and to have the entire experience replayed in his dreams was unbearable.

Unbeknownst to Ciel, Sebastian had quietly slipped into the bluenett's room, and only when he felt a tiny dip in his bed did Ciel notice the other's presence. However, Sebastian was early, in his sleep clothes (he did need to sleep occasionally), and hadn't brought anything else but himself. The bluenett was startled and ashamed to be found crying, but right as he was about to snap at Sebastian, the demon did something very un characteristic of the cunning, cruel, hateful monster he was.

Sebastian gently scooted up to the bump in the blanket where he knew Ciel was and gently, cautiously, ran his bare fingers through his master's hair. The demon stroked it, felt it, and occasionally his delicate, black colored nails swept back loose wisps of hair falling from behind Ciel's ear. He did this until Ciel was asleep again, and even then, he remained sitting on the edge of the bed, up until it was time to begin the actual day.

* * *

"Honestly, Scotland Yard is useless. They do nothing but _act_ like they're helping, but aren't making any progress. To be quite honest, I find it rather pathetic that they always come running to me when even one piece of evidence isn't sitting there on a silver platter."

"

Ciel and Sebastian were riding in an elaborately decorated carriage; velvet seats with satin drapery. The carriage rumbled along a cobblestone pathway, traveling towards a lavish estate in the city.

"I must agree, though without them you would have a much larger weight on your shoulders."

The agitated bluenett stuck his nose up in the air, admitting defeat though his pride prevented him from continuing. A bump of the carriage broke the dignified position he was in, forcing to hold onto his butler for support.

Sebastian's heart fluttered with that unfamiliar warm feeling of not lust, but affection. That odd sensation of nervousness and excitement that comes when one is around a crush or romantic interest. However, the demon remained stoic as he gently sat his little master upright again.

Ciel's cheeks blushed as he practically fell into Sebastian's lap, his hands trying to avoid a rather intimate area of his butler. His eyes widened, rather startled by what seemed like a sudden increase in gravity. He was still trying to sort out the strange whirlwind of emotions that always accompanied romance. Homosexual relationships could ruin a reputation in an instant. Dorian Gray was a very highly regarded man in Victorian society, but nasty rumors were constantly circulating through the nobility's anti-grape-vine about him. Scandals, heterosexual and homosexual alike were frowned upon. Ciel knew that much.

"I thought you might enjoy a snack on the way to work, young master." Sebastian said. He realized the femininity of his wording only after he said it, and bit the side of his cheek. He began unwrapping a small handful of hand-picked strawberries dipped in melted chocolate, let to cool outside.

Ciel rarely got to have chocolate covered strawberries, as it was impossible for the chocolate to harden during the summer and spring. His eyes glistened with childish delight as he carefully plucked the small box out of his butler's hands and began eating the delicious fruits. They were unusually sweet and ripe; something that was nearly impossible to achieve in the winter.

"Sebastian, where on earth did you find ripe, fresh strawberries at this time of year?" The earl asked.

"I am simply one _hell _of a butler."

Ciel's face went blank; un-amused and rather peeved off at his butler's vague response.

Of course, this was true, but Sebastian didn't want Ciel to know how much he went through to get those berries. He traveled all the way to America, Florida specifically, to find the best berries possible. One agricultural chemist had been experimenting with better methods for strawberry farming, and had been very successful.

Now Sebastian had no idea what inspired him to go to all that trouble, but his own theory was because his newfound attachment to his master created an even stronger bond, which, in humans, can urge them to do special little things for their respective significant other.

* * *

_Alright, that's it for now! review review review and I might post more often!_


End file.
